


Leaving

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Loki/Adam Lambert Fanfiction Collection [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Confrontations, Gay Male Character, Loki Feels, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Avengers Asgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Loki wanted to have was to be happy with his mortal lover and show him Asgard. Odin, though, was not going to let that happen. After discovering Adam, Loki is confronted by Odin and Loki is not going to let Odin keep him away from Adam.<br/>Not matter the outcome of the situation, someone is leaving Asgard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

 

“You do not understand! He is not like that. A mortal he is, yes, but he will hurt any one nor be a menace!” Loki shouted at Odin. The All-Father sat at his throne after calling Loki down to discuss the male mortal that one of the guards caught in Loki's chambers, sleeping in Loki's bed. They did not throw him in jail or send him back to Midgard...yet.

“Loki, he is a mortal. You know it is against the rules to bring a mortal to Asgard nor it is a good idea to bring to any of the realms, either.” Odin said to Loki.

“So, Thor bring a mortal to Asgard but I can not bring someone here? Does that sound logic to you?” Loki asked.

“I have met this Jane Foster. I have not met this male yet.” Odin replied. Loki was getting annoyed but the fact that Odin will say her name but refused to say Adam's.

“Adam.” Loki said.

“What?” Odin asked.

“His name is Adam and unlike Jane, Adam will be no harm and is very kind man. Also, you do not him very well so how can you judge him?” Loki asked..

“That you know of and only have seen. Loki, regardless of is he is kind or not, Adam is not allowed here.” Odin told him. Loki felt like he was being stabbed over and over again in his chest.

“THEN WHY IN ALL THE NINE REALMS DO YOU LET THOR BRING THAT BITCH HERE?!” Loki shouted, starting to feel the rage and hurt grow inside him. Odin quickly stood up and looked ast Loki.

“YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE!” Odin shouted.

“Does it look like I give two shits about what you saying? Adam is no harm to any one here. In fact, we are more likely a harm to him from the sounds and looks of it.” Loki asked. At this point, he was done with Odin's crap. Odin calmed down and saw back down in this throne and looked up at his guards.

“Tell Heimdell to prepare Adam for his trip back to Midgard.” Odin said. Loki looked up and Odin.

“You cant do that!” Loki exclaimed.

“I do anything. I am a King or did you forgot that?” Odin asked. Loki began to feel tears form.

“You're just doing this because Adam is a male. There is nothing wrong with two men being in love.” Loki said, wanting to cry. Odin sighed.

“Loki, no matter what, being mortals, let alone, being romantically involved with one is against our ways.” Odin said.

“But he is not like other mortals.” Loki said back. Odin knew he was not going to get Loki to understand this. All it was doing was causing drama and going through one ear and out the other. He just was just going to end this conversation.

“My mind is made up, Loki and I will not change it. Plus, I am not against homosexality.” Odin told him.

“Except when it comes it to me. Seriously, stop trying to make yourself look good. You only make yourself look like a bitter, old fool in the end.” Loki said. Loki left after that, not even wanting to look Odin in the face.. At this point, he began to fell like his world was crumbling underneath them and his heart was shattered. He did not care, though, Loki was going to be with Adam, one way or another.

Loki went up to his chambers and went inside. Adam was still there, sitting near the window on the windowsill. He looked up at Loki and heard what happened downstairs with Odin. All Adam knew that it was not good and it had to do with him but he really could not understand everything that went down.

“I did not mean to cause any problems.” Adam said. Loki walked over to Adam and sat on the other side of windowsill.

“Do not blame yourself, Love. Odin is a moron and has a vendetta against me. It's not you. I know it is against the laws to bring a mortal here but that because Thor is his son and favored more than me, he lets get away with certain things. He is just a human form of a contradiction.” Loki told him.

“But he will keep you away from me, Loki.” Adam said.

“No, he won't. He can not keep me away from you.” Loki said back.

“How do you know?” Adam asked. Loki held his Adam's hand in his and kissed it then held it.

“I am the God of Trickery and a shapeshifter. It would be hard to do keep me here because of that.” Loki said. Adam suddenly got an idea.

“Come live with me. You can live in my home. I have a spare room.” Adam said.

"Where with you?" Loki asked.

"On Midgard, of course!" Adam answered. Loki gulped.

“I do not think that is going to be possible.” Loki said.

“Why not?” Adam asked.

“I am not rich on Midgard, honey. Plus...I am not a citizen of the United States, let alone of Midgard itself.” Loki explained.

“We can work on that! Plus, I do not this.” Adam said. Adam moved closer to Loki and looked at Loki.

“Everything will be fine, Loki. I promise. I love you.” Adam said. Loki smiled. Loki made up his mind. He will go be with Adam on Mdigard

“I love you, too.” Loki said then kissed him. Loki gathered some things and then both men when into Heimdell's area and decided to go ahead and leave Asgard without anyone knowing.

When they arrived to Midgard and Adam's home, Adam showed Loki the spare room.

“I know it is not much at the moment but we will work on that.” Adam said.

“Are you still sure this is okay with you?” Loki asked.

“Of course, swetheart.” Adam said, smiling. Loki smiled back. Suddenly, Adam looked at the time. They arrived here late at night and both of them were exhausted.

“Well, we better get some sleep. We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Night, Loki.” Adam said.

“Night, Adam.” Loki said back. Adam left the room and closed the door then Loki got ready for bed. Adam got ready for bed in his room and within 15 minutes or so, both of them were sleep. Happy to be out of Asgard and with each other once again.

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
